wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Deth
Angela Deth is one of the 4 starting party members in Wasteland and a recruitable NPC in Wasteland 2. Background Angela was born in 2067 to parents belonging to a strict religious community near the south edge of Arizona Wastes. During her teenage years, she rebelled against everything the community stood for which almost ended up costing her life. She found the Desert Rangers when she woke up in their drunk tank and joined them. She was part of the ranger team along with Snake Vargas, Thrasher, Hell Razor that invaded and destroyed Base Cochise. She formed lasting bonds with her fellow teammates, particularly Ace whose death in 2102 affected her deeply and caused her to seek vengeance against her friend's murderers. Wasteland 1 Angela Deth is one the 4 starting party members when you begin a game of Wasteland. She comes equipped with a VP91Z 9mm pistol, 8 9mm clips, Rope, Canteen, Crowbar, Knife, Hand Mirror, and Match. Wasteland 2 |image=Wl2 portrait angeladeath01.png |gender=Female |age=35, born on August 20th, 2067 |specialization=Custom |religion=None |smokes=None |ethnicity=American |level=7 |hp=92 |attributes=CO 8, LU 1, AW 6, ST 4, SP 6, IN 4, CH 2 |skills=Assault Rifles 6, Brute Force 5, Blunt Weapons 3, Hard Ass 3, Outdoorsman 2, Weaponsmithing 2 |traits= |location=Ranger Citadel near gate }} Angela Deth is a recruitable NPC. Equipped with an M1-1 Carbine, 10 7.62 Rounds, Ace's Wrench, Faded Letters, Pain Relievers and a Canteen. Recruitment Angela Deth is a recruitable character, available from the Ranger Citadel from the get-go. Once player talks to Angela Deth, she will offer to join your team as you try to leave. She will turn hostile and attack the party if they attempt to dig up Ace's grave except in the beginning if she is in your party. She also turns hostile if the Echo Team turns hostile to the Rangers. She will be ordered to leave near the beginning of the Canyon of Titan, permanently removing her from your party. It is important to find a suitable replacement for her weaponsmithing and brute force skills before this. This also means it's wise for the player to replace her as soon as an extra companion is found while 7-men party size is filled, as all XP that went into Angela is lost a quarter way into the game. Performance She has excellent assault rifle skills and weaponsmithing, plus some outdoorsmen skills, being very useful in any combat engagement and preparing for them as well. Despite being available as soon as the player starts the game, she is level 14, meaning despite her low strength and luck, she can work as an effective tanker until suitable replacement like Takayuki is found. Angela will interact with numerous characters in Arizona and react to the player uncovering news about Ace and his death. She will kill Samuel in Gorkinovich's Bar, Rail Camp, after the conversation with him. As with all and any NPC interactions, this can be avoided by dismissing her outside the bar and taking her in again later. Category:Wasteland characters Category:Wasteland 2 characters Category:Wasteland 2 Recruitable NPCs